DirkJake: Morning Boyfriends
by multifandom-masterfulshipper
Summary: Just a short drabble about our favorite gay babes, one MINOR sexual innuendo ONE. Dirk and Jake and their cute romantic morning routine. :33 Enjoy babes. There will be more DirkJake and LOTS more davekat in the next few months thanks to summertime! Woot Woot! Please rate and review. Thanks! :DD


Forest green eyes peek open, only to squint at the morning light, dry morning lips letting loose a soft grumble as he nuzzled his face into his lover's warm embrace. He already knew the blonde was awake, if only slightly, and he leaned his chin up to peck his lips softly, signaling his awakening.

"Good morning darling." Jake hummed untangling himself from their close embrace to make coffee, as his boyfriend would surely need it. He paced out of the room, choosing to remain shirtless for the time being.

"Morning English." Dirk smiled getting up and deciding smuppet boxers where all that he needed to have on for now. He followed close behind his boyfriend, still barely awake, and wrapped his arms around the latter's waist from behind, soft breaths lightly tickling the nape of Jake's neck. Jake smiles and leans back into his arms, flipping the switch on the coffee pot so he can hold his hands.

"Hello love." He smiles and turns around to wrap his arms around Dirk's neck. "I love you Dirk." He hums pecking his lips softly again. They both smile, feeling the strong charges of love from each other, meeting in kiss more meaningful this time, this being their usual morning routine. When they pull away, Dirk nuzzles his nose with Jake's, earning a loving glance into the wonderful orange-soda eyes glancing back at him. He smiled, his lover's wonderful eyes still uncovered for Jake to lose himself in. He hums, running his hands through the Strider's hair.

"I love you too Jake." He hums back nuzzling his cheek for a moment. "I could use some of that coffee." Dirk yawns, hearing the coffee pot finish brewing. Jake returns the yawn, nodding. He hesitantly pulls out of the blonde's embrace, getting out their favorite mugs and making the coffee to both of their preferred mixes. Dirk liked his black with just a little sugar, and Jake preferred nothing but a touch of cream. Jake slid onto a bench at the breakfast nook, knowing Dirk would make a better cuddle buddy one fully awake, and patted the seat next to his, handing him his orange mug. While he blew on the coffee in his own forest green mug, Dirk took a gulp of still scalding coffee "Coffee is great as always babe." He tried to hide his wince; but Jake knew better by now. He scowled at his boyfriend, Dirk sighing as he knew a scolding was coming.

"You really should wait until it's cool, don't try to tell me that hurt, I know that look on your face when you are trying to hide that you are in pain." He huffs, waggling a finger at him in disapproval. Dirk shook his head, sticking his slightly red tongue out at Jake.

"Ith thine, thee." He smirked, receiving a light smack to the chest.

"I see that it's red, even if just a little. Stop it Dirk, really, what is the meaning of it? You don't need to prove how manly or tough you are." He huffed, and then smirked. "You already do that in bed." He chuckled, giving him a wink and taking a hesitant sip at his cooling life juice. Dirk was mid-sip when Jake said that, and it ended up down the wrong pipe, making him choke, though he quickly regained himself and shot him a smirk.

"You know it babe." He chuckled along with him, inviting his boyfriend into his arms as Jake leaned back, admittedly somewhat precariously, but still a morning habit that would not so soon be broken between them. He hummed and ran his fingers lightly through his boyfriends ebony hair, loving the smile that spread across his olive cheeks. Jake gave him a grateful look, closing his eyes and soaking in the attention to his scalp. He leaned up again and nuzzled his nose with Dirk's, pulling away to take a mouthful of his coffee every now and again one he was determined it was cool. Dirk gladly returned the nuzzling, inhaling his lover's sweet coffee scent. He pecked Jake's lips lightly. "I supposed it's early enough for you to cuddle with Di-Strides." He hummed, leaning in for another kiss. Jake perked up, making his boyfriend chuckle and smile wide at him.

They both lost themselves in each other's gaze for a few sweet minutes, finishing their coffee before Dirk scooped Jake up princess style, earning a giggle from the man in his arms. Jake simply hummed in content, leaning into Dirk's chest and allowing to be toted to the couch, falling with him onto the couch as Dirk plopped backward onto the sofa, leaving him on top.

"It's our day off and I am tired from training and dealing with wild animals and still having to look good for the tourists." He yawned, sighing in content and nuzzling into Dirk's chest.

"Then we shall cuddle all day." Dirk said matter-of-factly, kissing Jake's forehead softly, leaving gentle butterfly kisses down his temple and along his cheeks. Jake smiled brightly, running his hands through Dirk's hair, the way he knew Dirk loved so much. Dirk nearly purred at the attention, returning the favor by running his fingers along Jake's lower back. The shorter hummed, smiling at the way each knew the other's weaknesses so well. He gratefully nuzzled his nose under Dirk's chin, earning a sigh of content from Dirk. "Can we just stay here forever?" He asked softly. Jake smiled and kissed his lips tenderly.

"If only, I would gladly take you up on that offer." He smiled, and then nuzzled into Dirk's toned chest again.

"I love you baby." He smiled, leaning his chin up to kiss him with more force now. Jake couldn't keep a smile off his face as he kissed back, tangling his legs with Dirk's. They fit together as if they were meant to all along, much like the puzzles Jake loved so much. He smiles like a dork; god how was this man so amazing. They both wondered how they had managed a lover like the latter.

"I love you too darling." He sighed, looking forward to the rest of this day of love.


End file.
